The present invention refers to fastener for bands or the like, particularly waistbands on trousers, skirts, pockets or the like, consisting of a rail provided with detents which is fastened to one end of the band and of a slide traveling on said rail, the slide being fastened to the other end of the band and having an angle-shaped flip lever whose shorter angle leg engages in the closed position of the flip lever into the detent depressions of the detent rail, and has a window for the free passage of a cover strip which lies on the outside in front of the rail and the longer angle leg of which lies exposed towards the outside as operating section, said longer angle arm being provided with a covering fastened by means of a snap-detent connection in the manner that the covering has an opening into which a tongue of the angle leg extends.
A fastener of this type is known from the applicant's Federal Republic of Germany No. OS 33 24 657. The locking takes place there on the tongue-side frame arm of the window while the tongue itself is seated in the opening which is of corresponding cross section. By means of the covering, color matching to the specific article of clothing with which the fastener is used can, in particular, be obtained.